


Love can overcome

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [28]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Apologies, Child Abuse, Hate Sex, Hospital, I dont know americam child protection laws, Mind altering substance, Multi, Nurse Isaac, Past Abuse, Seperation, Spouse Abuse, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isacc, Allison and Scott's journey after the events in Is Love Indestructible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get it straight.
> 
> Scott was under the influence of mind altering magic. He wasn't in his right mind when he hurt Isaac. Isaac is not going back to his abuser.

"So, Scottie, what seems to be the problem?"

Scott glanced around the bar anxiously. 

"I don't have a problem, what makes you think I have a problem?"  
"Scott sit down"  
"I'd rather not."

Stiles smiled into his beer.  
"See, problem. Did Allison get a bigger strap on?"  
"Allison doesn't have a strap on"   
"So who's been giving it to you since Isaac left?"

Scott looked at him sheepishly.  
Stiles nearly spat out his drink.

"Duuuuude. Isaac! Why didn't you tell me!!!! So is he moving back in? I'm so happy for you...what's wrong?"  
Scott looked absolutely miserable.

"He's not moving back, he hasn't forgiven me. He comes home most days to see Camden, Samantha and Allison but there's no talk of him coming home. He came over one day to watch Sammy while Allison went out. After I came home before he left .....We.....We...-"  
"Scott. I have seven kids. You can say you had sex. I won't mind."  
"He hate fucked me on the kitchen floor."

Stiles rested a hand on Scott's shoulder.   
"Scott that's not always a bad thing"  
"You don't know Isaac. He's so gentle and loving."  
"Scott. I've seen him rip someone's head off their shoulders with his bare hands, or should I say wolf hands... get it bear, wolf..haha"  
Scott glared at him. 

"What I mean is that sex is special to him."

"So special he has cute little outfits for it."  
Stiles mumbled, forgetting that Scott could hear him.

"How do you know that?"  
"Remember a few years ago when Allison had that temp job at our place and we were working on Deaton's surgery?"  
"Yes"  
"Peter reads all emails that come from current clients, to make sure that everything is being charged accordingly"  
"And he told you ??!!"  
"Of course he told me!! That's some prime blackmail material!!"   
"Why would you blackmail Isaac?"  
"I was going use it against you, not him, should the moment arrive when I might need to tell your boss that you sext your wife from his business email account, thankfully I haven't had to do that.... anyways.... off point....you... Isaac....hate sex."

Scott took another swallow of his beer.

 

"It just..It's not like him... its not like us... I don't know what to do!"

Stiles lat a comforting hand on his brother's arm.  
"Scott. Talk to him. Ask him what's happening and work from there."  
"What if he doesn't want it to work?"  
"What if he does? "

Scott sighed loudly then slammed his drink down  
"I'm going to talk to him. Right now."  
"I - d-"

He was out the door before Stiles could stop him.

****

Isaac was dead on his feet working the grave yard shift at the hospital.  
It was the only place where the graveyard shirt was the busiest time of the day. 

So he most certainly didn't have time for this.  
"Scott. I'm working. I don't have time for this"   
"Please Isaac"  
"I have an ER full of patients Scott"  
"You also have a family"  
"My family can't wait till this shift is over, now I have to go"  
He had to splint a little boy's broken arm. 

He went into the treatment room, took in the sight and sighed. 

The boy was holding his wrist at an awkward angle, obviously broken, but he had bruises on his elbow as well as a frightened look on his eyes. The mother was holding herself in discomfort, her fringe trying to hide her black eye and split lip. Another domestic abuse case.   
He plastered the fakest smile ever on his face and tended the little boys wrist before calling one of the intern nurses to take him to get some food.

He gestured to the woman to sit.  
"I'm going to have to report this. Care to explain the situation before I do?"He fell"  
"No he didn't and neither did you. I have to report this, he's a minor, do I have to put negligence in the file too or will you tell me?" 

She looked around the room, at anything but Isaac.  
"My wife....she drinks....and sometimes she gets angry.....my husband does his best to subdue her but he doesn't want to hurt her."  
"And if your husband were in here what injuries would I see?"  
"I think he has a broken rib and nose"  
"How long has this been going on ?"

The blonde woman was silent.  
"I need to know if he has a long standing injury"  
"Three years"  
"That child is four!"  
"I know, I know but she never used to hurt him, just me and Kevin"  
"Why was this not reported? "  
"We thought we could fix it, my wife's a werewolf, she doesn't know her own strength sometimes"

Isaac shook his head.  
"Are you or your husband supernatural in any way ?"  
"No"  
"Is Daniel biologically yours?"  
"Why do you need to know that?"  
"If he's adopted the agency needs to be informed"  
"He is biologically mine and Kevin ' s, not Alice's, she can't conceive"

Ah. Jealousy. 

"I have to report this but I don't have to report one about you unless you want to press charges"

He wanted to tell her to press charges, to get her the hell outta There before its too late but he can't.

He treats dozen of abuse victims everyday and the majority of them don't want help.

"Please don't, will they take him away from us?"  
"That's for a social worker to decide, I just document the injuries. You did the right thing in bringing him here and telling me."  
"She's trying to get sober"

Weren't they all.

He left when the child came back. He had to let that poor little boy go back to house where he might get hurt again. It made him feel sick. 

Patients like this always stuck a little, made him think. What Scott did wasn't nearly half as bad as most of the stuff that came through here.

If Isaac hadn't been a victim it'd wouldn't have been so bad. But he was a victim, a survivor.

And now he had to go talk to Scott.  
He wanted to go home to a house that smelled like family. He was in the house at least once a day but it wasn't the same. He missed waking up cuddled up between Allison and Scott, he worried at night about Camden's nightmares, he wondered how Samantha was sleeping.

It felt good. That day in the kitchen, with Scott. Yes it has hard and rough and he regretted hurting him, but it felt to good to be close to him again. Scott was where he left him.

"Come on, breakfast"

 

****

They sat in the hospital canteen.  
Each nursing a coffee.

"Please come home, we miss you, I'm sorry I hurt you, never again, I promise"

He looked so goddamn sincere   
He missed him so much.

"If you won't come home at least give me another chance, or I'll move out so you can move back in, anything just please...We need to fix this cherub"

He reached over and took his Husband's hand.

"What do you want?"  
"I want more time. I can't jump headfirst into this. I'll give it more serious contemplation. "  
"Do you want a divorce? "  
"No, I do still love you, I just can't be around you, not yet."

Scott looked so broken, it hurt just looking him. But no one would benefit from false hope in this situation. 

*****

Isaac lay on the bed. Alone. Staring at the ceiling. He thought about his family, how strange it felt not to have two bodies against him, how he didn't have to sleep with one ear open in case Camden needed him. He wanted to go back so badly, but a scared voice whispered in his head preventing him, reminding him what Scott has done, what is father had done.

He was torn from his musings by a pounding on the apartment door. He got up to answer it and found Stiles on the other side.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk, mano y wolfo"

Isaac stepped away from the door letting him.

"I'm all ears Stilinski"  
"It's Stilinski - Hale, why does no one get this?"  
"Probably because Peter and Derek use Hale for business purposes, and I've known you forever, anyways I'm sure you didn't come over for that" "I know that Scott hurt you, I know that you're finding it hard to forgive him, but Isaac. It wasn't him. He was being mind controlled. I know that doesn't stop you being afraid of him, don't even front with me dude, but it has to count for something, right? I mean was Peter was horrible, he kicked me out for heaven's sake, but I knew it wasn't him, that he didn't mean it. You know Scott didn't mean it right? He would never..not ever hurt anyone....like a good anyone .....not evil anyones. ...He would hurt them..what was I saying ....oh yes ...... he's miserable without you, they both are .....and Camden. ....He misses you so much......He won't go on sleepovers anymore because the last time he did, his dada left... and Samantha. ...Isaac....Samantha is just the sweetest little thing .....and she needs a dada too and-" Isaac was forced to clamp a hand over Stiles ' mouth.

He sighed.

"I know, Stiles, I know."

He lowered his hand slowly.  
"I'm going back. I can't stand it anymore"

"You had that decided before I showed up didn't you?"  
"Yes"  
"Doesn't matter, good for you"

******

Isaac was in the kitchen making dinner. For everyone. 

He was back. Scott had never been so happy and Allison was smiling non stop. Camden wasn't happy though.

"What's wrong, Cam? "  
"You let him back"  
"I've been trying for weeks to get Dada back kiddo"  
"He left us.....He left me."

Scott sat beside him and pulled him into his lap.

"Dada didn't leave because he wanted to, he left because he had to, you know when Mom says you can't do something or have to do something else and you want to just leave it all?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, dada just had to leave it all, just for a little bit, but he's back now, and he missed you so much"

Camden was silent in a way that said he had to say. "Anything you want to tell me, Cam?"

He looked at the floor, practically bursting.

He took a deep breath.

"He came back to be with the baby. He didn't miss me, he just wanted to see her more often."

Scott squatted down to his son.  
"Cam. Dada loves you very much. He left because I hurt him but he came back because he missed you so much. You know how happy he was to see you when you visited him. Why don't you go help him with dinner?"  
"Okay" 

Camden sighed and heaved himself up off the floor. Isaac was home and this would all get better eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr 
> 
> I now take prompts


End file.
